After Dreams
by Jaws That Bite
Summary: Kamui is given some post-traumatic stress therapy by Sakurazukamori. Shounen ai?


AFTER DREAMS  
Blade-kun

Disclaimer: Don't own X/1999.

* * *

Sometimes, Kamui really hated fate.

He had good reason to, honestly. Fate often handed him its crappiest hand, and most of the time he put up with it, if only because he had no other choice. But that certainly didn't make it any less depressing.

He stared at the empty streets, a light rain gently falling. He'd finally recovered enough from his injuries to be out and about for more than just school, and doing so without exhausting himself. Subaru had been concerned, but Kamui felt the man had more to worry about than his health, especially given his own injuries.

Right now though…he just needed some time to think.

"Walking around alone, Kamui? You sure that's wise?"

Kamui drew in a sharp breath and whirled around, only to find the Sakurazukamori standing but a few feet away. He winced a little inside. Strange, normally he could sense when a Dragon was nearby.

"Relax," the man said, smiling slightly, "I'm not here to fight today. I've had my fill for a while. Right now I just want to talk."

"What makes you think I want to listen?" Kamui said, glaring.

Seishirou peeked at him behind his sunglasses. "Do you really want to duke it out here in the street?" he replied, waving an arm, "It could get messy, and I know you can't make a spirit shield."

Kamui couldn't deny his point. His injuries hadn't yet fully healed, and he knew from his previous experience what a strong fighter the older man was.

Finally, he nodded his head in defeat and followed behind as Seishirou led him into an alley.

For some reason he felt like rolling his eyes. "Is this the part where you rape and murder me, then dump my corpse in the trash?"

The other removed his glasses and blinked. "I didn't know you had a sense of humor."

Kamui blushed faintly and scowled.

Seishirou shrugged, shaking his head. "No matter." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "How's Subaru doing?"

Kamui tensed. "Why do you want to know?"

Seishirou smiled. "Is it so wrong to ask?"

"Can you blame me?"

"Heh. I guess not. So, how is he?"

"He's fine." Kamui hesitated. "He's looking for you."

"Is he now? I'm not surprised." He blew smoke into the air. "Tell me…has he told you about me?"

Kamui paused. "…A little. He told me you used to be close, and he showed me how you killed his sister."

"Ah, the basics then," he took a drag, "Nothing else?"

"I don't really care about your past. It's not my place to ask, and it's not my business anyway."

"In regards to Subaru, yes. But you look like you want to ask me something."

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter. You wouldn't give me a clear answer."

"Ask anyway. I'll answer the best I can."

Kamui observed him carefully and opened his mouth.

"Why did you betray him?"

"Ah, the million dollar question. Betray might not be the right word though. Subaru never really knew me."

"Even so, you hurt him. I thought you cared about him."

"Sure I do."

"I don't trust you when you say that."

"Well, I guess that can't be helped." He stomped out the butt. "So are you helping him now?"

"He doesn't need my help. I couldn't do anything for him anyway," Kamui looked away, "He doesn't want to be saved or anything. He just wants to settle things with you."

"He'll get what he wants, sooner or later."

"What about my question?"

"Question?"

"Why did you do it?"

Seishirou looked up at the sky. "Who knows?"

Kamui gave a frustrated sigh. "See? I knew you wouldn't give me a straight answer."

Seishirou chuckled. "You're right. But there's not much to say. Even if I could explain, you probably wouldn't understand. Why don't we just let bygones be bygones?"

"Like I have a choice."

Seishirou merely grinned a little as he cornered the boy back against a wall. Kamui just stared him down fearlessly. He had to give the teen credit. Whenever the other Kamui was around he was often a confused, shaking mess. But it seemed it only applied to him.

"And on that note, you're going to do me a favor."

Kamui frowned. "And what makes you think I'd do this favor?"

"Oh, you'll like this favor, trust me."

Seishirou easily pinned Kamui's hands above his head. For his merit, the boy didn't struggle, knowing it was pointless, and knowing it didn't matter because the older man obviously wasn't going to kill him if he wanted him to do him a favor. So instead he stared defiantly at him, wishing he could hate him, and perhaps he did in some corner of himself, but the knowledge that this was the man Subaru loved, for all the pain he had caused him, stilled Kamui's efforts to be hostile.

"It's really simple, Kamui. You won't have to do much at all really. I'll do most of the work, you just have to make sure it doesn't go to waste."

"Just tell me what you want."

Seishirou smiled and leaned down, till his lips brushed against the younger one's ear.

"Make sure he survives."

Kamui's eyes widened, startled, and he jerked his head to meet the other's gaze.

"If I get my wish, I won't be around to watch him much longer. So you'll have to do it for me, which means Kamui, soon you'll have to grow up and make sure you yourself don't die. Otherwise you'll waste all my hard work and I'll be very upset."

"…Damn you," Kamui growled, "You know I won't refuse."

"Yes, I do know. That's why I approached you."

Kamui just looked to the side.

Seishirou turned the boy's face back to him. "Naturally, this will be our little secret, because I know he'll have some objections. You can do that, can't you Kamui?"

Kamui despaired for a moment. Of course he agreed. Subaru…if he knew…

'I'm sorry, Subaru,' he thought, 'Please forgive me.'

Seishirou chuckled. "You seem like an interesting person, Kamui. It's almost too bad we're enemies, otherwise I should think I'd like to know more about you. We're alike, you and I. In small ways, mind you, but nonetheless. But sometimes, even enemies can agree, am I right?"

"You're right," Kamui admitted, again looking away, "But I don't have to like it."

"Naturally," he smiled, "Now perhaps you'll carry another favor for me, as I could never do it myself, if I want to win."

Kamui, suspicious, turned back to ask what, and then was promptly shocked when Seishirou…_kissed_ him.

Kamui muffled in protest against the other's lips, twisting, but Seishirou held him still, and Kamui, unable to do anything, again, settled down and waited it out.

It didn't last long, and Seishirou was grinning when he pulled back.

"For that favor, Kamui," he said, "I would ask you don't deliver it until it's over."

Kamui evened his breathing a little before replying. "Until what's over?"

The elder smiled. "You'll know."

He released him then, pulling his sunglasses back out and putting them on.

"See you around, Kamui."

He waved a hand as he walked away, before disappearing around a corner. Kamui watched him go. Then he turned on his heel and headed home.


End file.
